Hope, where are you?
by Animefanx3
Summary: Maybe there really wasn't any hope in the world anymore, Rukia and all the rest of the girls were going be used up and then were going to be killed. Dying sounded really nice at the moment, that's all she really wanted right now.. death..
1. Chapter 1

When is there hope?

Warning;

* * *

Do not read if you cannot take the use of rape or torture, this story isn't in very much detail, but it has some.

This story starts off right at the point, i don't know if i'll continue this either. 

I hope you all like it, my friends asked me to write this, so if theres any mistakes on the names, i'm sorry.

i used to my friends names, but i tried to replace them with the characters with bleach, cause it'd be cool right?

okay, sorry if theres any mistakes.

_I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. _

Everyone has their own dark, secret stories. Even secrets maybe? Well this story isn't something that builds up to the man exciting part, this story will get your emotions high, and maybe even might scare you. This story starts off right at the point, don't expect anything different except for "wow." And you should already remember, even your closest friends can come back to ruin you, and even the people that do not know you, can help or feel your pain.

* * *

Rukia's P.O.V

A new girl was being brought into the old room, she thrashed and threw her limbs everywhere and was trying to defend herself. The other girls and I just seemed to laugh because we all tried to do this when we first arrived here, it's not like we didn't feel bad for her, it's just.. watching someone else go through the pain you have once gone through once can be nice, since you're the one who's not going through it. The man we all now called either father or master, tossed the girl like she was nothing more than a simple doll, she cracked her head open onto the cement floor and was out cold, just like that. He looked up and stared at me, I jumped up fast as possible. "Undress her and put a new collar onto her, and you'll get to pick what the girls have for dinner tonight.. if you can do it very quickly." He laughed and slammed the cement door and we heard the clicking off all the locks. There was only one light in the whole wide, yet tiny room and it glowed red. I walked towards the girl, she was an easy target, looked about seventeen, maybe younger. Her hair was kept short, the color seemed to be black or brown, but I couldn't tell .I couldn't really see her face, but she looked familiar Her body seemed to be alright, nothing too big or too small.. she looked like she hardly ate, maybe a poor girl that no one would miss? I ripped off her shirt, just like the previous girl had done to me, she had good taste in lingerie, but she would no longer need them. I pulled down her skirt and tossed it into the corner, I had to be quick and I only had about maybe a few seconds before he came back. A girl that had been here way longer than I have walked over to help, and her name was Rangiku, but most people just called her 'mama' because she always seemed to comfort the new ones.. like she had once did to me. "Here, just hurry up and take off her clothes and ill worry about the collar.. im really hungry so please pick out something that can keep us sane for a few days." I peeled off her panties quickly and soon as I went to crawl back into my space the locks began to unlock. Of course we all got scared whenever the door opened, you never know if you were going to be chosen or not.. But thankfully it wasn't him, it was his wife or something. She was always around the house and shes the one who bathed us, so she's seen us all nude. "Well, it's great that she's ready. Rukia I heard it was you who got to pick out dinner! You know the rules.. you have to visit your client first." Miyako always seemed to be sad when she had to clean us, or dress us up nice. It's like as if she didn't want us to be raped. She took my hand and led me out.. hopefully it wasn't someone like my old school teacher.. he didn't even report that he had seen me. Fucking scum.. this whole place is scum, wherever we are..

Ichigo's P.O.V

* * *

Sitting down at my desk typing some new keen information about the missing girls, it was very sad having to keep logging in these things because there has been so many over the past three years. I scratched my forehead, I was never going to find these girls I mean there had to be at least five just alone this year! I signed and looked at my mug, empty yet again. I looked at my wristwatch and decided that everyone probably could use another cup. I started to make my way down to the break room but a lady grabbed my arm very roughly. "Please, help me!" I pulled her hand off of my arm and lead her back to my desk. "M'am what seems to be the problem here?" I looked down at my mug.. still no coffee. I looked back up at the women, she seemed to be in her late thirties or forties and she had to be out in the rain for awhile she was dripping wet. "My daughter didn't come home yesterday after she went to a friends house, she said they got into an argument and she told me she would walk home because her father, my husband had the car! Find her, you've got to find her!" She grabbed my shirt and yanked my forward, "You better find her or I'll.. I'll.. I will sue you for not trying hard enough to find my daughter! Tell me your name right this second, I mean it." She stared at my nametag, before she could yell or scream at me for it any longer I spoke. "Detective Kurosaki at your service, I will try very hard to find your daughter, along with the other few girls I have to find M'am, I will try my best." Her eyes changed, maybe she felt like she could trust me? She pulled out a picture of her girl and handed it to me. "Her name is Momo.. isn't she such a beauty?" I pulled the picture and stared at it, she looked young, maybe in her twenties if that. I went to go ask her name but I got to distracted into thinking about how they could be all connected and she was gone, didn't leave her name or anyway I could contact her. My partner Renji walked around mixing his freshly made coffee around in his mug, "Who was that crazy lady? That looked like a woman that we're looking for, ya know the case the one for the huge fire, destroy evidence for her husband? Jenny? Hey are you listening to me at all? Ichigo!" No matter how any times he called out my name, I just couldn't stop thinking about how to find these girls.. Where could they be? Maybe in Montana? Where did they go? My thoughts kept me for a long time.. I do not even remember going home and getting sleep that night.. I think I just stayed at my computer looking up things all night long. When was the last time anyone heard from Momo? Who's house was she staying at? Why did they argue? So many questions and I did not have a answer for any of them..

Rukia's P.O.V

* * *

Miyako held my collar as we made our way into the upstairs bathroom, it was known as the whore's bathroom. No one else in the house used it, because it was only used for getting us ready just to come back home being dirty, used and disgusting.. I think that's why we only got to shower. Maybe this may sound gross or nasty, but I really enjoyed being picked just so I could shower and soak all the scum off of my body.. I always took the longest in the showers because my hair was thick and I needed 'more time' or so that's what I told Miyako. I don't think she bought it but she let it go. I scrubbed my body with the sweet honey body wash, that's all I cared about. Getting all the dirty, grime and sweat off from the man before the last. I hurried up with my hair, I don't really remember what kind I used with it, but it got clean anyways. Miyako opened the shower curtain and exposed my nude wet naked body, she handed me a towel and let me dry myself off. She ran a brush through my locks of dark hair, and hit me with the brush a few times every time I moved or gave her a look of disgust. I guess that's what a mom would do, but we all have a mama in the basement, and no one could ever replace her. Miyako always wanted to know your personal life, she always asked questions about what would of happened if I wasn't dumb enough to get into a car with a 'stranger'. I would always tell her the same thing, I miss going to school, I miss my older sister and her boyfriend.. Eventually I would start to cry and she would just stare at me sadly, knowing she couldn't do anything but stare and continue with my hair. I looked up in the mirror, and her shirt wasn't covering her neck. I gasped and turned my head quickly. "You have a red collar on!"

"Hey what's with all that ruckus up there? She better be done in twenty minutes or I'm coming up there and beating you. Maybe you guys won't get dinner tonight? Is that what ya want?" 'Daddy' had spoken and I just forgot about what I saw. I wanted that food.. I would get us all pizza tonight, and tonight we would feast.

* * *

Rangiku's P.O.V

I sat up against the wall, my back was killing me but i had no other way to watch over the new girl before anyone wanted to fight her to show that she was in the bottom of the food chain. No one messed with my kin, I mean they were all my 'daughters' in some sort of way, I was the first one that he had kidnapped. I never told anyone who the guys name was, except for maybe Rukia. But only because she knew him too, His name was Kaien Shiba and he used to go to their high school as a teachers helper, so I guess he really worked there. He was a flirt and messed with all the younger girls but Rukia nor I ever fell for his game, and that's why I think that he had stolen us, because he was mad and he wanted us to pay and suffer by being raped over and over again by him, and by other men. I shook my head as the newest girl started to move around and wake up, I pushed myself up and carried myself over to where she was laying. She looked around scared and covered up her body, "Honey you might as well just give up on trying to cover yourself up. You've been like that for about an hour now and everyone has seen everything on you." The girl looked at me with worried eyes, I sighed and I really did feel something for this little girl. I felt like how I felt when I first came here.. but I was all alone when I was here. The girl stood up and shivered, obviously she wasn't used to how cold he kept the room. "My name's Momo.." Her teeth were chattering and my heart broke just looking at the girl.

* * *

Momo's P.O.V.

I stared all around me, where could I possibly be? The girl named Rangiku was just staring at me and returned to the spot she once was.. I looked around the room there must have been about ten or twelve girls here. The room was so small.. and we were all naked! I started to cover my body again yet I realized that no one around me hasn't seen me naked yet.. I looked down in shame, I just wanted to be home. A loud honk from outside came and there was only a small window. Why was it there? And I was tiny enough to fit right through it! I walked towards the window and all the girls but Rangiku laughed and started to howl and make fun of me, I didn't care. There was a normal car, but then there was a cop! I turned around with a big smile on my face "Everyone theres a cop here! We can all get out of here!" All the girls seem to surround the window with joy, they all started to reach for the window and bang their hands on it. All but one, and that was Rangiku. I turned around. "What the hell is your problem? We can be getting out of here and youre just sitting there?" I didn't mean for the rude attitude, but you know the girl wasn't doing anything for herself here. The glare the girl gave me was with pure evil, she was so pissed. "You think that's the first cop that's ever been here? You know how many I've been offered to so that they will keep quiet? I've fucking lost count. Piss me off. I dare you, because I'm a little angry. But give me lip like that one more time I fucking dare you." And with that Rangiku looked away from me. My mouth dropped, in Montana.. there was cops like this? I only thought they were in the movies. One of the girls was giggling "That's probably where Rukia is going right at this moment.. to sleep with another man, fucking slut." I guess that's all it took to piss Rangiku off because that poor girl didn't even see her coming. She raced across the room and smashed the girls face off the cement ground. "Don't you even call her a slut! We all get raped by men every day, you are no fucking different Inoue. " She went back to sitting all calm after that. I was kind of scared of her, and by the looks on all of the other girls, they were scared too. I shook my head and went back to the window to slam my hand on it, hoping this cop would help us.

* * *

Miyako's P.O.V

I had curled Rukia's hair in the timely manner that I had, and it looked pretty decent. I also gave her a small amount of make up because of her pale soft skin she hardly needed any, even after all the pain and suffering this poor girl had gone through. She also had seen my collar.. hopefully she doesn't say anything to master, I don't want to be killed or raped.. I was promised if I made them look decent I would never have to go through that ever again. Maybe I shouldn't have made that promise, because some how I feel worse about even giving them a makeover, because they come home all beaten and used.. I shook my head and I heard the doorbell. I shoved Rukia into this deep ruby skin tight lace dress, it hugged her hips and was tight on her ass. Everything was popping out and that's how they liked their women. I grabbed her hand and walked down the stairs. "Rukia this Is a new client I want you to do your best and work everything you have. I want him to tell his friends and have him come back for more." I heard 'Daddy' speaking to her and she just glared at him. He raised a hand to strike her in the face but I got in the way, "I'm sorry but the client is here and you don't want to send her out looking terrible and have him not come back do you?" Daddy just smiled and put his arm around my head and squeezed. "I really appreciate your help." I just shivered..

* * *

Daddy came downstairs and gripped the new girl by hair, and told Rangiku to follow him. He dragged her upstairs and she screamed the whole way up while Rangiku just simply followed her. Their Master dragged her up another flight of stairs and finally threw her onto a bed, where he had told Rangiku to take down his pants.. which she did with no emotion on her face. "Make sure you hold her down, do you understand me?" he glanced at her who nodded, her eyes were just blank and she forced Momo down flat on the bed by holding her down with all of her strength. Momo tried to thrash her legs around but by the time she started daddy already was in between her legs. He didn't try to use any lubrication or even use a condom, he just shoved him all the way inside her walls and screamed out with pain. He didn't even try to let her get used to his size, he just kept slamming himself inside of her with no end, and all Rangiku could do is watch and silently let the tears fall as she watched the new girl being "brought in" just as she had to do to all of the new girls.. She just closed her eyes to not watch, if only she didn't have to bear witness to her screaming out for help.. he was laughing and also grunting, he kept tossing himself inside her walls and he could feel that he was making her feel good and deep down inside he knew that she wanted him, because everyone wanted him and everyone enjoyed him. She was just being a dirty bitch who didn't want anyone to know. All women are the same. He pulled out and released his seed all over my chest and stomach, he looked down at her genitals and saw the blood. He grinned, "Rangiku make sure to bathe her alright?" He pulled up his grey sweat pants and just left the room as Momo's cries could be heard all over.. Rangiku looked out the window and let her cry, because it would be the only time she would be allowed to cry without being punished for it..

* * *

Rukia looked around as she sat at dinner, the wining and dining part was easy, laugh and giggle and pretend to understand or smile. Eat like a pig, because you'll never know when you will be fed again, just the part after was hard. She didn't like to do it, and she never really wanted to do it, it was terrible each time. The guy she was out with was in the bathroom for awhile now, she was sitting at the motel waiting for him and she noticed his car keys on the sofa.. if only she could get them. She got up and tried to walk forward, but just then she was shoved back down onto the bed. The man she was with was very tall and thin, he didn't look strong but his strength was killing her arm and she stared back up at him, his wavy brown hair was covering his eyes and his grin was very scary.. "You're not going anywhere.. You're going to sit here and enjoy what I'm going to give you!" He started to tear off her red dress, not even caring about it.. Well Miyako wasn't going to be happy, the dress was very expensive. Rukia was used to it, she didn't even care. When she accidently giggled, that's what sent the guy off. He was very nervous when he first got to her, but now he was pissed. He punched her right in the nose, the crack of her broken nose was heard all around the room. She screamed out with pain and tried to move away from him, but he just pulled down his pants and pulled her closer. He slammed himself inside of her as she wailed out in agony. She was screaming bloody murder and the guy slapped her hand over her mouth ash she continued to cry, this time was horrible.. They all were but her nose! Her nose is broken, the tears flowed down her face as the man was thrusting himself in and out of her. She gave up on all hope, she could've gotten out if she would've just tried earlier.. She was so used to the pain that all the emotion left her eyes and she got silent. The sound of himself thrusting in and out and also him grunting was all that could be heard.

Maybe there really wasn't any hope in the world anymore, Rukia and all the rest of the girls were going be used up and then were going to be killed. Dying sounded really nice at the moment, that's all she really wanted right now.. death..

**So that's it, how'd you like it? Bad? okay i understand.**

**Pleaase let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas just let me know. I love you all. Sorry for all the mistakes!**

**Review..**


	2. Chapter 2

_Maybe there really wasn't any hope in the world anymore, Rukia and all the rest of the girls were going be used up and then were going to be killed. Dying sounded really nice at the moment, that's all she really wanted right now.. death.. _

Rukia's eyes had fluttered open slowly over and over again. She smelt something that hurt made her want to throw up everywhere, she looked around and noticed a stinging pain in her face, her nose. 'Oh yeah, that guy broke my nose yesterday' Rukia looked around the place where she was.. she was still at the apartment from last night, why wasn't she home? She looked down at herself and she was in a hospital night gown, I guess her daddy brought her here to get treated huh? She snickered but that just made her eyes burn from the pain. She went to go stand up but she was handcuffed to the bed.. 'Why am I handcuffed?!' a million thoughts were racing through her mind.. did daddy turn her over to the police or something? She was going to get it so bad when she returned home.. probably no food for a month! She just sighed an looked at her surrounds, a big open window.. she wasn't on any floor close to the ground, a small tv that was turned off and a door leading to a bathroom.. She hasn't watched tv in over.. she couldn't even remember. She reached for the remote but another hand landed on it instead.. a big tan hand. She looked up and she swore she must of died and went to heaven.. lean, tall, muscular.. strawberry?! She tried to hold back her giggles but she couldn't and he looked at her like he was waiting until she stopped. Which she did after a few moments, but she still had a small smirk on her face, which burned but she did it because he was just frowning at all and she seemed to love it. He finally sat down on her bed which didn't bother her any and just stared at the man and was smiling.

"Do you know why you're in the hospital?" He seemed like he barely cared at all about her poor broken nose. She rolled her eyes and nodded, no need to speak when it's just a one word response. "Look, a nod isn't good enough. Please either state yes or no." He took out a notepad and clicked his pen after quickly jotting something down. "Yes, sir." She kept her face without emotion, just how she was raised to do.. well over the time she's been with her beloved 'daddy'. His facial expression seemed to harden, why did he seem like he was being forced? 'Whatever.' She thought and she saw him stand up to pace the room. "Alright, please fucking explain why we got a 911 call to the apartment you were at, with a dress ripped off your body and with finding a condom wrapper on the floor and oh and can't forget this part, with a fucking broken nose. " His eyes were hard and the wrinkles on his forward were starting to show, he barely looked twenty four and he already had those bad of wrinkles? Jeez. She was about to open her mouth to give him the answers that he had wanted but he just seemed to keep on going. "Just, you looked like a prostitute who just had a bad beating, and you're a little young looking so I don't want to have to lock you up over something stupid. Please, let me help you." His eyes were a soft hazel... but they also looked strong. She just wanted to cry and tell him how much she's been through over the past few years and she just wanted to die and how she needed saved.. but then why did she need saved? She never heard of her family trying to find her.. they have but she didn't know any better. She was so lost in thought that he let out a loud cough and she remembered why she was there.

"I was in that hotel that night because I was on a date, that my daddy had sent up for me and it went terribly wrong because I laughed the guy because he thought that he was just this amazing thing who could get anyone he wanted.. He punched me and all I remember is him having his way with me, if you would please call my daddy, I'm sure he's been looking for me all night." She tried to keep her voice still and calm but she just couldn't with this guy, I mean he honestly looked like he wanted to help her out but she knew better.. 'If only all the other girls were out of the house.. Then I would tell him.' She had written down the phone number of her 'daddy' and he had walked off to make a phone call. She leaned and noticed a small mirror next to her bed on the table she never noticed. She picked it up and did she dare look at her face? 'Oh my god.. I look so terrible! Her eyes stared to get wet with tears but another cough made her look away from the horribly looking face and she turned around to stare up at the man. "I'm detective Kurosaki, and I just wanna let you know that your father wasn't happy and he asked if I could drive you home." 'I don't know where he lives..' she thought to herself..'How am I supposed to get home!' She just stared up at the man with her big eyes and stayed silent. "No need to thank me I guess, you're discharged and I already know the directions. Oh and here's my card if you ever need any help" he smiled, a real smile. His teeth were so beautiful, perfect.. and straight. She wanted to smile back but she just gave a half-hearted one.. His eyes fell as his phone seemed to go off, "I'll be in the car out front." He un-cuffed her and hurried out the room while writing stuff down.

She stood up and felt a small bit of dizziness but that soon passed. She stared at his card that was on the table.. should she really take it? She wanted to get out of there more than anything. She looked all around for her red collar but she couldn't find it, and it wasn't around her neck.. She could be free at last! But the other girls.. "I have to go back there for the girls.. to wait until its ready to leave and not leave now.. I must be strong.. Thank you, Kurosaki.." She mumbled these words to herself, which she thought no one else heard but she was wrong. She placed on a coat that was in the room and she walked out of the door to only be grabbed by a hand which pulled her back.

"What did you say in there?" His hair was a bright red and his tattoos were so remarkable. They covered his face and went down to his hands.. that were around her arms. She swore up and down she knew this man but couldn't place a name. She stared up at him and just silent and he started to shake her violently. "Tell me what you just said damn it!" She was looking around for someone to help her out when the guy got ripped off of her by the Kurosaki guy, he just kept helping and helping her out.. She ran away down the hall and found an elevator and she slammed herself into it and before the doors shut she saw the two guys chasing after her. She waited until the doors chimed and she rushed and found their car just sitting there, running. She opened the back door and just waited for them to come out and look stupid. She was actually laughing. 'I was pretty scared back there, but this prank will make them think I actually ran!'

She realized where she would be going too.. she was going back to the hell that she had escapsed from for one whole day. She was not being scared or wasn't in the dark. She had a coat and was not fully naked.. This has been the best day of her life..

The car pulled off after dropping the small frail girl off to her father, and he was really grateful that they brought her back safely. The car ride on the way back to the city was quiet, Renji was steaming mad that he had screamed about him learning how to treat women better and not to shake a victim.

"Oh yeah! Ichigo's that girl was mumbling some stuff to herself and we shouldn't have dropped the girl off? Yeah she was saying something like..her being strong for the other girls and she couldn't leave yet but she thanked you out loud! Something isn't right here." Ichigo just sat there stunned, they have already driven back into town and he was just now saying this?

"How can you be so stupid! We just gave her back to a bad house, and we don't have any reason to bring her back but just some stupid hearsay!" He slammed his door closed as he stepped out of it. He shoved his way into the building and he walked right into the district attorney office.. This happened to be his damn father. "Isshin, I need you to help us figure out a way to get a search warrant." He looked at an empty seat.. he just sighed and counted to three in his head. Out of nowhere a foot came flying at his head and he had to through himself at his father's bookcases, knocking one of them down and causing everyone to look in. They all went back to their work when they all realized who was fighting around in the back office.

"Dad this is serious!" He looked around for dad only to see him finally sitting in chair and.. doing work? He shook his head.

"Look, I can't. Do you have any reason I can give you one." He looked up at his son only to go back to writing something very slowly.

"Renji heard her talking about how she has to stay strong for her other 'girls' and she thanked me for helping her out.. That's all we have. Can we at least be okay and follow him? Just don't tell anyone. Kay, yeah that's what im doing, thanks dad." He ran out of the door and grabbed Renji,

"We're leaving!"

Okay, yeah it seems dull and I apologize. I lost the original and I couldn't figure out anything else to write and I knew I had to give this out to you guy.. I'm really sorry..

**I hoped you guys liked it at least a small bit..**

**Tell me something to help or if you have any ideas and I'll try my best to get them in..**

**Review..**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is kind of a build up to the story, everything in this is very important.**

**Building up different characters is important here.**

**Sorry for any mistakes in spelling or grammar.. **

**Disclaimer ; i do not own bleach or any of the characters. **

Miyako was icing Rukia's face more just to see if the swelling would go down any farther, the guy did a real number on her.. Rukia's face winced every time she replaced the ice pack onto her nose, it stung really bad by the way she was looking. Momo was just standing in the doorway, she had been brought up earlier.. She's still a noobie and they already wanted her walking around town and going on a 'date' with a man she did not know..

"Momo go fetch me another ice pack, this one is already not working!" Miyako huffed and sighed, she really couldn't possibly tell her master that the damage is terrible and she won't be able to work for weeks.. She was one of his top sellers. While she was thinking, she didn't notice that Momo had returned but had no ice pack. "Uhm.. Rukia took the ice and went to lay on the sofa.." Momo's small shy voice is what brought back Miyako back to reality.

"Well, she'll be alright then, now sit sit. We have a lot to do.. To make you look decent." By the look on her face, she had really hurt the poor girls feelings.. Did she care? No the noobie had no right to even care, she'd have to get used to it anyways. Momo was still not used to being naked twenty four seven and she was covering her chest why the other girl was starting her shower. "You have five minutes, or until I come back with my tea."

She let the warm water glide down her curves and she smiled.. It had only been two days since she showered, but it felt so nice.. She looked down at what she had to use, it seems that all the girls have different shower things.. She saw a red one, and it had the name 'momma' on it so she just decided that she would use that one. When she opened it and smelt it, it had a hot smell to it, but them also a gentle hint of cherry. She was in love with it and squeezed tons into her hands and scrubbed her head with it. As she continued on with her shower she heard foot steps, and a male voice.

She shivered and she couldn't help but start crying.. What he had done.. Was so terrible.. She couldn't help but just silently sob and let all the soap wash off of her. The door opened and Momo heard a clang as if Miyako was back so she scrubbed everything off and the water instantly turned off.

The curtains were opened so quickly that a small amount of wind hit her whole body, she just stood still even though she wanted to shake from being cold. Miyako brought a towel around her body and started to dry her off, and it wasn't gentle either. She then placed the shower on her head and offered her hand, which was rejected. "Hmpf" was the response that Miyako got.

"Listen here sweet heart I'm going to give you one warning; don't you disrespect me no matter how much you dislike me. I can tell you that I can make your life a living hell here, you don't look good enough for the master? You don't get to pick dinner, and guess what? They don't get dinner. Which means YOU get punished up here and down there. Get me? Well actually I don't care if you do, it's your ass that will be chewed not mine." The whole speech, was just spoke in the sweetest voice Momo had ever heard anyone speak it, yet it was so vile and harsh.. She just shivered from the thought of everyone getting mad at her and beating her.. She wanted to cry again.

Momo sat down in the chair as Miyako brushed her hair out, she had no idea what she would look like, she never wore make up or wore fancy dresses.. She turned her head and noticed at least over forty dresses.. With name tags? She glanced at the tags.. They were all hers! Her eyes just grew so big that Miyako finally noticed.

"Yeah, daddy treats us good around here. We just got to treat him even better in return." She laughed, and pulled out a makeup box.

"You can pick out your first dress and I'll make the make up match it, go ahead." Momo walked across the room to see all the pretty dresses, they all had matching shoes.. What bra to wear with them.. She was just in peer awe. She saw a bright yellow one, which seemed to be a little to short for her liking but.. She grabbed it anyway and placed it up to her body, it had one full sleeve and the other one was cut off, The yellow was very bright, but not too bright.. It was beautiful, it had some glitter to it and some fringe at the edges, which were a darker yellow. She squealed and jumped up and down and hurried up and threw on the bra, which was a little tight and slipped in the dress as quickly, yet as gentle as possible.

She saw herself in the mirror and was just stunned.. She didn't even have her make up on yet and she looked beautiful! She ran to the chair and was excited.. Like a young girl going to a dance at her school, or a very expensive first date..

Rukia heard the excitement from the poor girl and just sighed, how could she be excited for s job like this? She's the only one she knew that was excited.. How pitiful..

Rukia was just sitting upstairs and fully dressed, at this time when any of the girls they get this kind of gentle, nice treatment. She rolled her eyes, she knew tomorrow she would probably have to go run errands in the city for her master. She hated him with such a deep passion,, she couldn't stand it.

A knock at the door, and Miyako screamed for Rukia to get it. "Get that damn door! I'm busy making Momo look more prettier than you!" She just sighed, the insults still stung. She tied her robe that she loved and she wandered to the door. She didn't really have anything covered up, but who cares? She didn't. She's used to the lifestyle…

She dreaded to open that door, she didn't want to see the man who was going to take Momo away, Rukia sighed and place her hand on the door knob but she didn't turn it. She counted to three in her head. … … .. Rukia twisted the knob and swung the door open. "What do you need." She didn't even look up to see who it is. "Rukia? Are you alright?"

Her head shot up to see the police officer from yesterday. "Oh! Yeah, I'm completely fine.." She tugged her robe closed and she looked behind him and saw his partner too.. "What can I help you with?" She smiled as she heard footsteps running from upstairs.

"Who's at the fucking door Miyako?!" Rukia turned around to see her "master" He was taller than her, much much taller.. And it's sad to say she knew who this man was even before he had kidnapped her.. He was older than her.. He was her brothers age and she couldn't help but just want to cry. "Oh officers, how can I help you out today?" his eyes went to Rukia's and she knew what he wanted, her to go away as quickly as possible.

"Yeah, we have some questions for your daughter." The red head has spoken up, just as Rukia headed for the living room. "What about? What did she do now officers?" His voice was hard, and she knew that she was going to beat tonight.. Even if she didn't do anything. "She didn't do anything sir, she's a victim and we need answers."

"Dad, I can talk to them.. I'm sure it'll just help them find the guy.." She cleared her throat as she went to go speak on the sofa, and the red head followered her. 'Daddy' went to follow Rukia but a hand shot out and placed it on his shoudler firmly. "Sorry sir, shes a victim. She doesn't need a parent, and I have some questions for you as well." Officer Kurosaki was grinning as he held onto his shoulder. "Now where can we go?"

'Daddy' wasn't too happy, he walked outside and the officer followed him.

Rukia & Renji

"Please rukia, let me help you. What exactly happened that night?"

"I already told you! I don't know the guy, he got cocky and thought he could just have his way with me and I told him no!" Rukia was leaning her head back, she wanted to break so bad but daddy is the only one who knows the code to get in the basement..

Ichigo and 'daddy'

"Look, Rukia told us she got set up by the guy you wanted her to seee that night, and we need to know to find the guy who did this to your child, or do you not care Mr..?"

"Shiba, . And I'll have you know that what she said was a lie, because I wouldn't set her up with someone who would beat her, obviously!

"What do you mean I'm lying?! I'm telling the truth!" Rukia wanted to rip out her own fucking hair strand by strand.

"What did you mean by 'I have to stay strong for the other girls' Rukia? Where's the other girls?" The red head was staring at Rukia and she froze..

Her eyes were wide and she was shaking, they had gotten to her.

"Rukia said she needed to stay strong for the other girls.. What did she mean by the ?" Ichigo stared at him, making eye contact the entire time.. But his eyes didn't flinch or anything.

"She has a sister named Momo, and she's jealous of her because she got asked to the Prom, this evening." He smiled at him. "Don't worry, Rukia will blossom, why do you care so much? Are you sick and into younger women?" Ichigo eyes darkened as said these words..

Momo came running down the hallway and she jumped on Rukia. "Look how pretty I look! Don't I look pretty! My date should be here any minute and I'm so excited!" She laughed and got up and worked her dress, posing in hundreds of different poses.

"You look so pretty.." Rukia smiled and she smiled to the nice officer known as Renji, and she walked away.

A man that was about little over average height walked onto the porch, he shook 'Daddy's hand and just smiled. "Is Momo ready for her big day?" Ichigo stared at him, he looked nice enough.. Didn't seem to be hurting anyone. " , we'll be back for more questions another day. Excuse me," He opened the door and yelled for Renji to come.. And just like that they left.

Rukia was waiting in the kitchen, she was going to get it so hard..she was so frightened that she just shook and couldn't even think straight. What if they murdered her? She has a broken nose so why does she even matter to them anymore? She doesn't. She heard the door open and she ran into the living room. She saw who Momo was with, he had came by before but didn't like any of the girls… he wouldn't even touch them or kiss them.

"Vincent, I hope that you treat Momo well tonight, it is her first." Daddy had shook his hand and they left.. He turned around and looked at Rukia.

"Don't worry, you won't get punished unless I think they're on to us.. And I think they may be close.. So don't feel safe here sweetheart.. Now cook some dinner for your sisters, you fifthly wench. " Rukia gulped.. She couldn't keep herself from falling on the floor and just sitting there shaking and sobbing up..

The dinner was just all talk, and Momo didn't let her food go to waste, she ate everything and really surprised Vincent, he had no idea how much a girl could eat!

"Momo, I won't lie to you.. I had gone there before but none of the other girls had been so pretty.. Or so mautre, I mean you're amazing!" Momo blushed, "You do know what I do for that man right?"

"I don't care about that.. I know you're only doing it to help him out of his debt.. You're a nice girl." Momo glazed into his deep dark brown eyes, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. When the check came and he paid for it, she excused herself to the restroom.

'I'm so nervous! What if I don't do it right and he was just saying all those things?!' She stared at herself in the mirror, she had lost her virginity to her "daddy" and she didn't even know what to do to please a guy, she was so nervous her eyes were watering..

She shook it all off and she walked outside of the bathroom and there he was just waiting for her, with a huge grin on his face..

'I know I can do this..' She smiled right back at him.

"Look Ichigo it's just a date, they're not doing anything special we should just go on in and grab a bite to eat. I'm starving. " Renji leaned back and sighed as he rubber his stomach. "No we can't go get food you idiot! She might tell that guy that we were there, jeez. How did you even become a detective in the first place?"

Renji just scoffed but he didn't reply. He wanted that food so badly. "Hey, they're getting in the car. Wanna follow him taking her home too?" Ichigo rolled his eyes and started the car up. "No we're going to follow them to make sure she gets home unharmed, okay?" He followed them quite slowly, staying at least a car lengths away from the other car.

"Ichigo, this doesn't seem right.. We should be heading towards the mountains not deeper into the city." Ichigo nodded as he kept sight on the car in front of them. "So this is still a date huh Renji? She looks young, I wouldn't let my kids out past ten on a school night.. It's Thursday still.. Right?"

"Yeah… is he pulling into the crummy motel..?" Renji leaned up to actually get a better look and pay attention, for once.

"He sure is.. I don't think they're his daughters anymore. I mean, his first one gets a broken nose and feels safe enough to let his younger daughter go out - wait! She's supposed to be at prom Renji.. In fact I don't even think there is a school around here having one!" Ichigo parked far away from the other car and placed the car in park. He slammed his hands on the wheel and started to squeeze the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah you're dumb for just leaving that poor girl there. She was really cute too." Renji scoffed and looked at Ichigo in the corner of his eye, and saw that he was really worried. "Jeez you really even care about that poor girl huh? I mean well her case."

"I don't even know her, don't say things like that. I could just tell she had an act up while I was talking to her.. And hey they left that car a long time ago. We should go see what's going on."

They left the car and Renji followed Ichigo, cause he didn't see what way they went.

….

They didn't hear a sound from the room, but Renji just didn't care. "Open up, it's the police!" He banged his fist on the door. There was movement around the room, and it sounded like a glass dropped. "Coming in!" Renji kicked in the door and looked at the sight that he saw.

Nothing, just a girl sitting on the floor cleaning up the glass she broke, and a man walking towards them.

"Fuck.." Ichigo pulled Renji by his collar and basically dragged him down the hallway and skipped some steps.

"Hurry to the car or it's our asses who will get chewed!"

**Started off slow, and ended up quickly. Sorry that it looks kind of rushed, my computer sucks and i've been sick. The kind of sick where it hurts to move.. and i still am very sick. I just wanted to place a chapter up for you guys. I really appreciate the pms. **

**Please leave a review, i would love to know how you feel.**

**Not any lovey dovey things between Ichigo and Rukia.. but in do time.. in do time.**


End file.
